Death To An Angel
by Chibi Dragoon Chaos
Summary: Years had passed ever since the battle with Pegasus. Not long after that, Seto Kaiba killed Yami Yugi and got back to being the top duelist. Yugi misses his yami terribly and wants to reunite with him. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nuff said.  
  
Summary: Three years have passed ever since the battle with Pegasus. Yugi is now looking back at the memories of his yami before Kaiba killed him. Song fic! My December by Linkin Park. I've had this idea wedged in my brain for the longest time, and now I'm finally writing it.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 1 -Old Friends Never Die  
  
Black and crimson hair blew gently in the snow that was falling from the sky. Athemyst eyes brimming with tears threatening to fall were closed. Yugi Mouto sat on the roof of the Game Shop. It's been about a year ever since his yami had passed away. Yugi still couldn't forget what the multi- millionaire had done, killing his yami. Yugi sighed. He really missed his yami, but he knew that he could never see him again. Not after what Kaiba did.  
  
  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
  
  
Yugi smiled to himself. His yami wouldn't want him to be sad, even with the beatings that he received everyday after school. Yami Yugi always told Yugi to be strong and never give up, no matter how worse thing were. They had been in much worse things together before.  
  
***FLASH BACK***  
  
The door swung open and a battered Yugi fell to his bruised knees.  
  
//Yugi! Yugi! What happened?!//  
  
/I-it's n-nothing yami, I-I'm just f-fine./  
  
//No Yugi! You're bleeding, let me help you.// Yami then took control of their body, and proceeded upstairs. //Yugi, please tell me what happened. If it was those damn bullies that hurt you, they'll spend a life time in the Shadow Realm!//  
  
/Y-yami, onegai, o-onegai don't hurt them, they-/  
  
//Enough!! Yugi, you must be strong and never give up. The guys who beat you up are basterds and don't deserve to live.// Yami turned on the shower and let it fill up before separating from Yugi and setting the boy in the bath, cleaning up his wounds.  
  
"A-arigauto Yami san. You're right, I shouldn't be weak and let them hurt me like that." Yugi said, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yugi, you aren't weak, you're the strongest person that I know. Don't ever call yourself weak, you deserve much better than that." Once Yami had finished cleaning up Yugi and tending to his cuts, he carried his aibou to their room and set him on the bed, pulling the covers on the little one. "Good night Yugi." Yami said to his little light, before retreating to his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"...good night Yami..."  
  
***END FLAH BACK***  
  
"...Yami, I wish you were here. Everything's just.different. without you" Yugi then took notice that it was getting late and headed back to his room. Yugi flopped on his bed, covering his face with his pillow.  
  
  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my snow covered home  
  
This is my December  
  
This is me alone  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things I ever said to you  
  
  
  
And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to  
  
  
  
Yugi then sat up and headed over to his desk. His eyes darted over to an object with a sharp blade. Yugi gulped. "It's either now or never. Yami, I'll be with you soon, wait for me."  
  
Yugi then took hold of the object, and carefully made a deep cut from his wrist to his elbow. Yugi could feel the hot tears treating to fall once again. "No, I have to be strong to be with the ones that I love."  
  
The boy then made the cut deeper, causing him to whimper. Fresh blood from his woud dripping down his arm and onto the white carpet. "..yami.." With all of the strength that he had left from the loss of blood, Yugi made a deep gash into his neck, making more blood ooze out.  
  
This is my December  
  
These are my snow-covered trees  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need  
  
  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
  
And I  
  
  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things I ever said to you  
  
And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to  
  
Yugi slumped to the floor, hot tears flowing down his face. He was losing enormous amounts of blood, and fast. He smiled weakly. "It seems like my time is up, Yami, I'm coming for you...wait..for..me..." Those were Yugi Moutos' last words as he drifted from this world, hoping to be reunited with his yami once again  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
Give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to  
  
  
  
Give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to  
  
  
  
Author: *sniff* This is my first fic, so be nice and leave a review! Onegai? Oh yeah, and can someone please tell me how to make the font italic? I tired it and it didn't work! ff.net doesn't let me use the HTML codes for italic font......  
  
TBC 


End file.
